This invention pertains generally to a combination of convenience and safety device for operators of heavy machinery, but more particularly to enclosures in the form of guard-steps, for machine components.
Conventional "U" joint guards were generally designed to require time-consuming disassembly in order to gain access to the "U" joint for servicing or repair. Reassembly then required a lining-up of holes and a refastening and locking of the assembly into its original position. When a routine visual check was needed, in the case of a completely enclosed rotating component, such utilized guards represented a waste of servicemen's time.
Further, the conventionally designed guard gave little attention to its function as a safe stepping place for machine operators and mechanics. Such guard construction normally provided for protection against light internal loads such as flying grease or protection against contact by an operator, but generally was not constructed of sufficient strength for constraining a broken "U" joint shaft and/or supporting a man's weight.
In large machines, personnel are required to step upon various machine components to gain access to service areas and observation positions. Modern machines are being built to a considerably greater height, without comparable increase in safe stepping places for operating personnel.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.
According to the present invention, a composite "U" joint guard-step comprises a first member and a second member. A first means is provided for releaseably maintaining the first member in substantial mating alignment to the second member. A second means is provided for maintaining the second member at a preselected position relative to a "U" joint.
The first member has first and second flanges and a middle portion and is of an elongated channel and inverted "U" configuration. The middle portion is generally planar and generally horizontal in the installed position over a "U" joint. The first member provides a step for an operator. The first member is of a configuration sufficient for extending over and being spaced from the "U" joint.
The second member has first and second flanges extending outwardly from the second member and is of elongated channel configuration. The second member is of a size sufficient for mating with the first member at its first and second flanges, while being spaced from the "U" joint. In combination with the first member, the first and second member encompass the "U" joint.